The Strongest Pirate
by TGARASHI
Summary: All he ever wanted was a family to call his own. Years later after loosing his own son he see's a child who looks exactly like his lost son do something that will SHOCK the world KILL a world noble.


Edward Newgate was a Great Pirate Legend. After the Death of the Pirate King GOL D. Roger, No other man was more feared than him. Ruling the New World as a Yonko for many decades and in his golden years, he still is "The Strongest Man In The World" But to Edward that title meant nothing, as long as he could keep traveling the seas with his son's. But still, after many year's living the life of a pirate, it bore a lot of pain and regret. His biggest Pain is the reason why he called his crew membership his children, deciding not to have any more children The day he lost his Firstborn son.

**_'The year 1485'_**

**_-MarineFord-_**

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in a long metal hallway. Deep within Marineford highest tower Monkey D. Garp was speedily walking to a secret meeting. _"Damn Kong, calling an emergency meeting, I'm on vacation." _He thought to himself, with a frown on his face. Entering a large metal oval' shaped room, with a long rectangular table, and three large screens on the wall, Garp saw a few of his more Important colleagues.

Sitting at the head of the oval table was the Fleet Admiral himself, Kong. To Kongs Left was Admiral Sengoku and Tsur. An open seat for Garp sat across from kong, To Garp's right, sat two imposing figures. A large muscular man with purple hair, wearing dark shades, dress shoes, suit pants, suspenders and his Admiral coat around his shoulders. The man had one mechanical arm that looked like it was meant to do damage. This man was Admiral Zepher, a well-known Marine who had taken a break from being a marine after the death of his family and had just recently returned. Next to Zepher sat a tall skinny middle-aged man with long straight hair tied in a knot and a bushy black beard. He wore a jet black suit that had two buttons opened down and his captain's coat. Behind his suit jacket, you could see the skin discoloration of a long and deep scar. This man was Admiral Cho, [OC] A recently promoted vice-admiral that was very hard and cruel to pirates.

"..Ah there he is, thank you for arriving Garp, now we can begin this meeting." The deep voice of Kong echoed in the large metal room. Taking a seat Garp addressed the elephant in the room. "What's this all about?" Garp asked in a serious tone. It was rare to call for an emergency meeting such as this; one that was as only involving the marines best."Yes well, as you all remember one year ago Edward Newgate disappeared from the face of the world.."

"Of course, we assume he must be planning something, we still have no reported sightings of any pirate or ship of his. " Tsuru added

"Tell me we found the bastard! So I can destroy him!" Demanded Cho' the scar on his chest aching at the mention of the very pirate that gave him the scar.

"Calm down I'm sure theirs more to this than just Newgate being spotted," Sengoku said closed his eyes in thought

"Correct." Kong began, the giant screens turning on and showing a photo of a beautiful woman, with platinum blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore a green sleeveless vest, blue calf-length pants, and a white doctor's coat. "This is Tsunade Senju she is a famous doctor from Edwards home island Sphinx. A week ago we were reported that Tsunade had died through labor, the villagers claim the baby had died with her, but nobody knows who the father is."

"..Just Two days ago we also were reported seeing Newgate's ships on a nearby island, Before disappearing I'm sure you remember Newgate and his crew were reported being spot on the island multiple times in the days leading up to his battle with Cho.

"Your not saying what I think you are?" Zepher input shocked at the suggestion.

Nodding his head Kong continued."... We now have reason to believe that the child could be his, and what's scarier the child could very likely still be alive." Kong said shocking everyone in the room.

**~A Few Days Later~**

**"West Blue"**

The sound of talking filled the night sky as the waves crashed on the beach. Edward Newgate sat on his deck watching his crew go about their own devices, as the Mobey Dick sat docked. Looking down the large man smiled. In his arms, a small infant boy silently slept as Edward rocked him to bed. Peeking out from the top of the blanket small tufts of blond hair sat on its head. Around his neck, the child wore a beautiful teal colored crystal neckless. Staring at the boy Edwards's heart filled with so much love, it could burst. _"Tsunade-chan. I miss you so much, Ill raise Minato to be a fine man I promise." _He thought to himself smiling at the boys' quiet snores.

The sound of a loud whistle, Took Edward out of his thoughts. Looking up at the ships middle Crowsnest', Edward had seen one of his crew members give him a look that made him worried. "Pops! There's a Marine Battleship about 15 miles East, heading this way fast!."

_"Dammit! Why Now!" He thought to himself angrily_

"Alert everyone, to prepare for a fight.!" Edward replied, before calling one of the ship's nurses and handing Minato to her. "Round up all the Nurses and go to my room, it is the safest place for you all." Taking Minato, the nurse obeyed without hesitation, already trained for a situation like this.

Extending his Haki, Edward didn't expect two haki signatures to randomly appear on the beach. A loud explosion rocked the beach and kicked dust everywhere. The Marines had already made their first move.

Jumping on to the beach bisento in hand Edward spoke to the two figures he knew were behind the smoke.

"I've met Zepher before but who are you suppose to be, and haven't the marines noticed I'm on vacation," Edward said glaring. His Bistento was on his shoulder, but he was still on guard.

"Good old Newgate didn't you know a wanted pirate is still a wanted pirate even if he's on 'vacation'. " Zepher chuckled in his gruff voice as the smoke cleared.

Standing side by side were Zepher, and Cho, ready to fight. "Besides, we know you've been 'Very' busy recently." He said grinning, as he lit a cigar with one hand. While Edward on the outside kept his cold stare, inside his head alarms were ringing. _"Could they know!?" _He thought to himself.

Laughing, Z made the first move. Pointing his mechanical hand at Edward, Z's palm opened up to show a barrel. "Times up!: He yelled. A bright light came from his hand and looked to be aimed towards Edward before Zepher, at the last second changed his shot to the center of the Moby Dick. For Edward, it was almost like watching a guillotine slowly come down Minato's head, something he refused to ever let happen. With a speed that was impossible for most to see, Edward flew in front of the round, and backhanded the bullet with his bisento, exploding on contact.

A cloud of dust and black smoke was sent in the night sky blocking out the moonlight. The scene turned quiet before Edwards large figure blurred out the smoke and appeared in front of Zepher, fist panted in his stomach. Zepher hunched over before getting rocketed to the trees behind the beach. Edward followed after him swinging his bisento, sending a wave of crushing wind and force. Zepher flipped himself in mid-air before sending two more shots at Edward. The first shot blocked the wave of wind creating a loud explosion, while the second flew straight at Edward.

Edward spun his body dodging the round and sent an even bigger wave of wind with the added force. The Wind cut up through the beach leaving a small trench as it sped towards Zepher. Landing on a Coconut tree causing it to bend like a catapult, Zepher used the tree to jump high in the air avoiding the attack.

Looking Down at Edward Zeoher used his aerial point of view to advantage."Time to kick it up a notch" Zepher said as his right arm transformed into a larger canon with crosshairs. The End of his Cannon began to smoke and glow an eerie red.

**"Z! Lazor!"**

Zepher roared before a giant red beam of heat hit the beach floor and burned through the sand, gravel, dirt, and stone creating a deep fissure wherever the Lazor touched. The beam melted everything around it and set the trees on fire from the heat.

Edward got out of the way, as the beam followed him. Jumping in the air Edward infused his bisento with haki and threw it at Z at the speed of a comet. The haki infused weapon looked unaffected as it split the Lazor before cutting a deep gash on Z's shoulder, barely being able to dodge the attack.

Landing back on the ground Z's arm transformed back to its regular mechanical look. Oil and blood trickled down his arm, as he got on his feet.

_"What's taking him so long I can't distract him forever." _Zepher thought to himself ignoring the wound.

Suddenly a human-sized strange floating hole in space appeared on the beach as a female's shout of "Minato!" was heard on the other side. Walking out the hole Cho returned with a bloody sword and Minato.

_"No!"_ Edward thought, wide-eyed as his fear and anger skyrocketed. "Don't make any move Newgate or else your spawn dies," Cho said in a dark tone, freezing Edward in his step.

"Took me a second to find where they were hiding but it was all worth it seeing their faces as I killed the women and took the child.

'You bastard!" Edward roared as the ground tremored lightly, causing Minato to start crying.

"Oh yes, we know about your Child Edward. To think scum like you having children, to be scum like you what a tragedy." Cho sneered. Looking at the child's blue eyes Cho's sneer turned into a cruel smirk.

"Our mission is to just capture your child and make you turn yourself in...but I won't risk this child ever becoming another you, consider this revenge for the scar you left me with," Cho said before opening another portal.

Edward moved as fast as he could but it was too late Cho had thrown Minato through the portal before closing it shut.

"You Fool!" Zepher roared at Cho, unable to believe he potentially killed the child and ruined the mission for revenge.

At this point, the Marine battleship had already docked on the island, and many marines were rushing out to fight.

Edward stood completely still where the portal had been, arm still stretched out to save Minato. Suddenly the entire island began to tremble. Edwards's hands changed to a metallic black and gained a dark bubble around them as the ground started gaining spider cracks...With a single rage-filled swing at the marine ship, the air around Edward shattered, gaining cracks. For half a second the world turned silent, before the island somehow ripped in half like tissue paper, creating a trench that sunk the ship.

Under the water, a deep trench opened in the ocean Floor causing Earth Shaking tremors.

**"Fishman Island"**

A younger King Neptune stood in the royal courtyard training when he froze. The hairs on his body stood on edge. The water around them started to vibrate, making everyone feel uneasy

_"I've only heard of one person with the power to shake the world... Edward Newgate is that you?"_ Neptune asked himself

**"MarineFord"**

Watching the fight from a Den Den Mushi Kong, Sengoku, Tusru, and Garp, looked on with serious doubts at the survival of their partners once they'd seen what Cho had done. "Cho! You damn idiot.! If he lives through this I'm stripping his Admiral Rank. I have no use for soldiers in power that can't follow simple orders!" Kong roared in frustration. The Marines watched as The Island get spilled in half, the last thing the video feed showed was the ship sinking.

As the screen turned off the Marines looked to each other before feeling an earthquake right under their feet. Everyone had the same thought in mind. _"He's not human."_

All over the world, many islands experience some form of tremors/earthquakes. Many could only assume it was natural, but no one would know what truly happened until a few days later.

**~The Morning After~**

**"East Blue"**

The sun shone brightly on the Goa Kingdom as the early morning light, steadily crept over the horizon. The sound of whistling and singing echoed in the jungle getting louder with each minute. "..cause you will hate yourself in the end."

A tall man with a long spiky white hair hummed a happy tune as he carried a net full of fish. Despite his white hair the man only looked to be in his early twenties, stood at 6'3 and had a strong build. The man wore a red button-up shirt with green frogs on it, Black rolled-up pants, brown sandals, and a white headband that had the word "hermit" written on it. The man stopped in his tracks as he heard an unfamiliar sound up ahead.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh!... Uwaaaahhh!" _"Is is that a baby?" _He thought to himself as he continued walking. Not a lot of people would risk going through the forest, especially with a baby. His expression turned into a frown as he heard then heard the sound of loud barking. "Jungle Wolves. That's not good." He said out loud before picking up his pace and running towards where the noise was coming from.

Entering a small clearing the man could see three large wolves closing in on a small blood-stained blanket that covered the crying baby. Jumping into action, he gave no time to react as he hit the nearest wolf with a spinning heel kick, sending it into a tree. The other two wolves could only accept his beatdown before one was sent crashing into the forest and the other slid across the ground. Once the wolves made a painful stop they all got up and ran away with limps.

Watching the wolves leave. The man looked down as heard the child stop crying. Getting on one knee and lifting the blanket off the child he came face to face with platinum blond hair and large blue eyes. The child wore a teal-colored crystal necklace and a blue shirt with the name Minato printed on it, and a diaper.

"Little Minato huh I wonder how'd you get here..?" He asked the child, only to get a sneeze to the face. Wiping his face, the man gave the baby a dry look, before sighing. "So You're sick too..huh, well don't worry Jiraya's got just the thing for that." The now identified Jiraya said, as he picked up the boy and rocked him

Sitting in his hut, Jiraya gave a deep sigh. He finally put Minato to sleep and now had time to himself. leaning on a rocking chair he picked up a newspaper titled' "Weekly World News" Just because he was a hermit didn't mean he was unaware of what was going on in the world.

**!Urgent News!**

**A Few Days ago on an abandoned Island In the West Blue, a Tremendous Battle had taken place. Notorious Pirate Edward Newgate and his Crew The Newgate Pirates were ambushed by Admiral Zepher And recently promoted Admiral Cho in an attempt to finally put the Pirate Crew to justice. The battle was so intense it was felt in many islands around the world including in the New World, due to Edwards Powers to cause Earthquakes and Tsunamis. Sadly the battle ended in Admiral Zepher being severely wounded and Admiral Cho's death. ****A Memorial for the admiral will be held on Marine at the end of the week. ****Edward Newgate's New Bounty ****9****_00,000,000,000_**

Reading the paper he gave a low whistle at what he saw _"I wonder who would win in a fight him or Gold Roger"_ He thought, Looking at Rogers bounty on the bottom of the paper.

**Gold Roger Bounty ****910****,000 000,000**

Hearing Minato little mewls Jiraya looked up from his newspaper. He knew nothing was simple about raising a child, but after a week of searching for any family and coming with no results, he had finally come to terms with adopting the boy. Grabbing a pacifier that sat next to him Jiraya walked over to his bed, and Put the pacifier in the boy's mouth. Watching him return to sleep, Jiraya smiled. "I think I'm getting the hang of this Minato."

**7 Years later ****149****2**

**~Foosha Village~**

"What are we doing in this town pops I don't want to be here." A childish voice was heard winning.

"We can't be hermits in the forest forever Minato besides don't you want to make some friends or see beautiful women sometimes. "Seven years had passed since Jiraya had adopted the boy, and Minato had grown into a smart boy filled with energy and, and what jiraya called sass. "So that's why we're here, to stare at some women for inspiration for your dumb books." Minato continued.

"Shut up," Jiraya said bopping Minato on the head. "Children should not speak on matters they know nothing about, maybe you'll understand one day when a girl catches your eye."

"Yeah right," Minato grumbled looking at Jiraya, causing him to run into someone.

"Sorry about that." Minato heard a girl say. Looking at who he ran into Minato lightly blushed. The looked the same age as him and had beautiful dark blue eyes and long red hair. "I'm playing a game with my brother and I wasn't looking." She said as she got up and dusted her pants.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking either." Minato replied

"Hey What's your name, I don't think I ever have seen you in the village?" She asked curiously

"Its Minato." He replied with a grin "I'm new around here."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kushina, do you want to play with me and my brother? I'm trying to get him to have some fun for once he's always training." She asked with a smile.

Minato looked at Jariya and saw him silently watching everything with a smirk on his face before giving him a nod."Sure let's go," Minato said with some genuine excitement on his voice.

Walking a rocks throw distance, Minato followed the girl to a mini house with a red roof and wooden gate "Hey.. whats is your brother's name anyway?" Minato asked curiously as they walked around the building.

Jumping and slapping her forehead Kushina sighed. "Oh my gosh! I'm such an idiot" she said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I'm just excited, we don't have many friends. He's my twin brother and his name is Shanks, but don't mind him if he is a little protective we're the only family we got."

"Like me and pops.." Minato thought as they turned the corner. laidback asleep on a lawn chair was a tall boy, with straight red hair, a thin face, and scabs on his legs and arms.

"Shhaaaaaanks!" Kushina yelled scaring him awake. "You couldn't even count to thirty before you fell asleep," she said crossing her arms and tapping her toes angrily.

"Kushina-chan. I.. Umm.." Shanks sputtered looking around before saying "-Who's that" tryna change the subject, while also curious.

"This is Minato, he's new in town. I met him a few minutes ago, and invited him to play with us." She replied before a sigh, knowing whats was about to happen while Minato gave a small wave.

"Oh yeah!" Shanks said hopping out his seat. "Where you from Minato?" He asked as he walked around Minato sizing him up.

"Umm The Jungle.." Minato replied awkwardly

"Really!" The Kushina said in shock, While Shanks raised his eyebrows in surprise. On the island, it was widely known that the jungle was a very dangerous place to be. It was large and filled with bandits, dangerous plants, and animals. It was also one of the places Shanks frequent to train. "That's cool," Shanks said

"Wow! Your the first person shanks has called cool besides, That one guy he's always going on about." Kushina said out loud.

"His name is Gold Roger and I'm going to be part of his crew one day." He replied with determination in his words.

"Who's that?" A confused Minato asked. Shanks did a face fall while Kushina giggled in her hands. "I'm Serious." Minato deadpanned.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Shanks asked. Minato just gave a dry look.

"Forgot you live in the woods," Shanks said scratching his head.

"Well Gold Roger is a Pirate who lives life to the fullest, filled with adventure and freedom..he whatever he wants whenever he wants, even when going against the World Government, I think the only person who could go toe to toe with him is Edward Newgate, who's just as cool as he is. But the reason I want to be part of Rogers Crew is that he's from the East Blue. like us.."

"Wow, that's amazing" Minato just said in awe.

"Really? Your the first person to say that... Well if you don't hate all pirates you can be a friend to me." Shanks said grinning before extending his hand for a handshake. Grinning back Minato reached out and shook his hand.

"Yaaaaaaaye!" Kushina cheered in joy, today marked the first day they all made their first friend, and it was a friendship that would last forever.

******~17 years later 1509~**

Wildfires burned everywhere as The sound of screams and destruction echoed loudly in the village of Foshan. A giant orange clawed hand swept entire buildings away as the villagers tried to escape the carnage. Connected to the hand, a hundred-foot all nine-tailed fox let off an ear-splitting screech as the village burned around it.

Standing on a hill in the distance, a tall shaggy-haired man with a five o'clock shadow, pitch-black eyes that gleamed in the fire's light, and a long gray coat, laughed maniacally "Shahahahaaa! Uzumaki where are you!'

Back in the town, the village was almost completely empty now. "That's everybody. " A man's voice said panting slightly. The man was tall with broad shoulders and a mop of shaggy blond hair on top of his head, he looked to be in his early twenties and sported a strong build. He wore a yellow floral print shirt, and black form-fitting khaki pants, and suit shoes.

This was Minato, and time had matured him to his prime. Moving in a flash he now stood on top of the town hall, where two people were waiting for him. "Everyone has heard of the fox demon in the forest but this is just ridiculous." A females voice said.

Beautiful, auburn-haired women, wearing a red long sleeve turtle neck, and black pants and sandals stood frowning, This was none other than Kushina.

"I've crossed passed with this fox before, but it has never been that big" An older male voice added. The man was Jiraya, who now sported a few wrinkles of age but looked the same. "Seems like there's more to the fox that we don't know, I wonder what could have angered it?" Minato thought out loud.

"Now that you say that I! I think someone might be controlling it, look at its eyes they're pitch black, I never remember them like that," Jiraya said in realization.

"That sounds like something Higuma might be able to do, that damn bandit !" Minato said in anger.

"You go look for Higuma while we try to stop the fox before it's damage reaches the safe house," Kushina said.

"Tell Naruto we love you, and to keep eating his vegetables, work hard every day, and never give up on your dreams," Minato said.

Over the years Shanks had gone to sea and accomplished his dream of joining Gold Roger, and becoming a legendary pirate himself, while Minato and Kushina had accomplished their shared dream to Find love and build a family, eventually having a 6-year-old they cherished named Naruto. "Why are you talking like that? Your not suggesting your not coming back are you?" Jiraya replied.

"Kushina and I are strong for villagers but that's it we're just villagers we've never faced anything like this. Even with my devil fruit abilities..."

"I see...just please be careful, when I come back, I want to see you beat up without too many scratches." He replied as they shared their last laugh. Minato and Kushina each hugged Jirayang off.

The battle was long and destructive, The fox had shrunk and disappeared into the forest the moment it regained conscience, ultimately ending in Jiraya putting a katana through Higumas skull, and Minato and Kushina laying side by side with giant holes in their stomachs from a clawed finger. A crying boy sat between their bodies, as he talked to the dying couple. The boy looked to be 5 with spiky platinum blond hair, sea-blue eyes, and a round face.

"Mom! Dad! I'm sorry its all my fault!" He cried blood on his hands as they continued to bleed. "I..I.. s-should have n-never came, he stuttered." The boy left the safe house thinking he could help with his devil fruit ability to control lightning and knock out the fox but ended up getting attacked by the fox, making Minato and Kushina throw themselves in front of a clawed finger to save him.

" Naruto, we're your parents, and we'll always love you, and would do it again a million times if it meant saving you," Kushina said in a weak voice.

"Higuma is gone now so promise us you won't go looking for revenge" Minato added coughing a little blood.

"I promise!" Naruto said crying.

"Naruto we don't have much time... promise us, you'll also never stopping being who you are, not for anybody. That you'll live your life to the fullest, chase your dreams, eat healthily, save money, and find love for yourself."

"I will mom, I will," Naruto said tears, down his face. Minato and kushina both smiled. "Naruto, son open my shirt pocket and take the neckless inside, please," Minato said.

"I never had the chance to find my parents or family, but I know that neckless has something to do with them, find them one day and let them know I still love them." Reaching in his father's shirt Naruto pulled out a beautiful teal colored crystal necklace with gold wiring, clutching it tightly he used his other hand to move both his parents to hold hands. "Goodbye Naruto we love you." was the last thing he heard from his parents before hearing footsteps in the distance and Jiraya yelling his name.

**~End~**


End file.
